Frustration
by RosesAreForWriters
Summary: Takes place during, and immediately after Big Time Movie. Penny was frustrated with Logan, almost to the point of hating him. She especially hated how he was practically laughing at her whenever she chewed on ice cubes. Does he know something she doesn't?


**A/N: I like Logan, and I like girls like Penny Lane. So, I'm putting these two together, because, well, I'm not going to put Logan and Camille together! So, if you don't like this pairing, I don't care, this is my imagination, not yours.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, or Big Time Movie.  
**

* * *

"Frustrated"

That silly, moronic, clumsy, cute boy, that stupid _Logan Mitchell _knocked out my _father_ with a _twelve-hour _knock out pen. Then, he caused us to lose the Beetle. _Ugh_! I couldn't have hated him more if I tried.

"Penny, you wanna go on a date later?" James, relentless and egotistical James Diamond asked of me. I had to close my eyes and tighten my jaw more than it already was in order to not blow up at him.

"No, James," I growled. Logan chose just one moment later to complain about how he wanted a weapon too. I could have knocked him out with my gun again, but I knew we had to have all the people we needed if we were going to save the world. I still hated him.

When Carlos gave him the pen, I nearly screamed. CARLOS! Giving the pen to the stupidest, clumsiest guy, who knocked out my father, had to be the stupidest, most irresponsible thing I'd ever seen.

James, surprisingly, wasn't as absolutely frustrating as Logan. He mostly just trailed behind her like a lost puppy, and just needed a kiss to fall down onto Moon. I have to admit though, I felt slightly better after kissing James.

The helicopter ride was interesting. There was a bucket of ice (goodness knows why) on the helicopter, and I couldn't resist chewing on some of the ice cubes. It took the edge off of my frustration, just a bit. That got me an odd look from Logan, and when I finally got the courage to ask him about it, he and his friends had to get off the helicopter, and perform their concert.

I couldn't stop looking at Logan during the concert. For crying out loud, I had to see if he was so stupid and clumsy while he was singing. He wasn't, and in fact did back flips and a couple of cartwheels, when he had the chance. I looked at James once or twice, who could do back flips too, but he didn't allure me as much as Logan did. How could he be so exhaustively inept at things similar to the events that went on earlier, and yet be so…flawless when being put in front of at least a thousand people?

The van ride went fine. Plus, I was able to tell James, why I wasn't actually _that_ attracted to him. I prefer smart guys, and he completely blew off the rejection, because he didn't like girls who were into smart guys. Then he frowned when I told him that I was happy we were still friends. He muttered something about being friend zoned.

I had brought the bucket of ice cubes onto the van, and as I was chewing one of them, Logan looked thoroughly amused at it, and I gave him my best glare, which would scare anybody else in the world, but he only chuckled at it. I hated him so much when that happened.

V.A.N. stopped at the "Giant Ferris Wheel" and I was surprised when Logan muttered something about it being called the London Eye. I didn't realize he was smart, and then figured that the reason he sometimes acted so gawky was because he was nerdy. That made a lot of sense to me.

"Of course, if you want, Logan and Penny, you guys could go to parliament," my dad suggested. Logan's face lit up, and when he turned around, for some unfathomable reason, my dad winked at me. What was going on in his head?

On the way to Parliament, Logan sometimes got so excited that he skipped, but tried to cover it up with a short jog. It was kinda cute, even though I really don't want to think that.

"You are such a nerd," I mutter, when I end up having to walk faster to catch up to him, after one of his skip/jog moments. He makes an indignant noise.

"I'm pretty sure you are too, if you're an MI6 agent!" he pouts a little bit. I roll my eyes.

"Yes, but I can control my actions when I'm excited about something that has to do with something that's educational," I pointed out to him. He nodded.

"That's true," he agreed. Then, he looked at me with an amused expression, similar to the one he gave me in the van.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" I demanded. He laughed.

"Look at yourself. Your shoulders are all pent up, and you've got this constipated look on your face, you've been chewing on ice cubes all night,-" Penny cut him off.

"First of all, I do _not_ look constipated, and why is my eating ice cubes so gosh-darn funny to you?" She put her hands on her hips, and they had stopped walking by then.

"Well, you do know what constantly eating ice cubes is a sign of right?" he asked, leaning against a brick building. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he seemed rather calm, which would be the opposite of how I was dealing with my anger.

"No, I don't. What, pray tell, is it a sign of?" My voice came off a little shrill at the end there, and he laughed at that too.

"It seems as though you're…sexually frustrated. Plus, since you've been either glaring at me, or simply looking at me when you think I'm not looking back, I'd say you're really attracted to me." His words were smooth and a little cheerful. I made a few noises of shock and disbelief, and I could hardly get any proper sentences out.

"I am- I can't believe you- Oh, I am so going to- Just- _Ugh_!" I cried, throwing my hands up, turning around, and facing the road. I tried to think of something to say, and when I did, I pointed my finger at him as I turned around

"You are so absolutely-" I had walked closer to him to get in his face, and when I was just an inch from him, he shut me up by putting his lips on mine. Words and any thoughts I might have had up until then were completely lost on me then, because gosh darn it, he's the best kisser ever.

His arm wrapped around my waist, and his other arm up my back, and my fingers somehow found their way into his hair. Then, the kiss got heavier- his tongue, oh my gosh- found its way into my mouth.

I melted against him.

He was the first to pull away, and it was all I could do to not make a sound. It took seconds for me to open my eyes again, and when I did, he was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest, looking like the cat ate the canary. I couldn't even do anything but stare at him. Then he started walking again.

"Great, now you look more relaxed. Come on, Penny, we have to go to parliament," he said, disrupting the silence and grabbing my hand. I followed after him, smiling.

This was the best I'd felt all day.

* * *

**A/N: Ha, this was fun to write, and yes, I did feel kind of weird writing the kissing scene. Oh, by the way, I want you to review. Why? Well, why not? Please?  
**

**~RosesAreForWriters  
**


End file.
